Alpha squad of beacon
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: When you need a squad of ultimate badasses then you call for the alpha squad and these girls kick ass an take no BS from anyone
1. Introduction

Hiya! Ppl.

Wolfi3, here an i'm so excited to try my first hand at doing a fanfiction for you all and i am hoping after i write this fanfic. There will be more written by yours truly me (aka. Wolfi3)

Now then this fanfiction is gonna be a crossover of naruto/RWBY with different elements from various movies games manga and anime etc.

Mostly weapons vehicles armor character

Attire etc.

Oh, yeah. Almost forgot there will be OC's limes a hint of lemons or full lemons fourth wall breaking by me and/or a few characters so heads up on that ppl.

Anywho lets start this show shall we.


	2. Notice

**_Ok first off sorry for the short chappie. But since me being new to writing my first ever fanfiction (omg my 1st fanfiction holy edible panties lol) anywho just so ppl know fem naruto will have. Her parents still alive both their genders are swapped (male kushina and fem minato) and nagato as well as kyuubi will be both uzumaki's (but kyuubi will be female and male kushina's sister with nagato being older brother and also tsunade will be their mother) of course im making the senju and uzumaki clans allies along with the namikaze clan with juriaya as fem minato's father. the uchihas will be good an work as the local police force ozpin and gylinda will food friends to tsunade an juriaya also fem naruto will have a sister on her team and their secind years and she'll be best friends with coco and a friend to junior. the pairing will be fem naruto x yang x blake (next chappie reveals the members of team alpha) now then what else hmmm oh yea plz review comment or drop a pm i'd appreciate the feedbacks on what u think so far on my (once again 1st ever) fanfiction i would like honest opinions be it good or bad comments or reviews i want to try my best and work even harder as i make my fanfictions. that is all for now. thank you all for taking your time to read my fanfiction. Have a nice day! _**


	3. The return to beacon pt1

I do not. I repeat. I do not own naruto nor rwby or the various hints or mentions of movie weapons or popular movie vehicles

Thank you, that is all

Now on with the show

It was a lovely day in remnant a bulkhead filled with students can be seen headed towards beacon academy for huntsmen and huntress in training on board who can see a buxom blonde girl leaning over a railing looking out into the clear blue sky.

The busty blonde girl was minding her own business when she heard her name being called.

"Yaaaang" a femine voice shouted

As the now named Yang turned aroundaround just in time to be knocked onto the ground by a black and red missile

"Ugh what hit me? " asked Yang as she shook her head then looked up into silver eyes of a young raven/redhead girl whom she recognized

"Omg Yang i'm so glad i was able to find you" said a happy girl that slowly got off Yang so as to let her get up to her feet

"Wha?... Ruby? What you doing here? " asked a slight dazed and confused Yang

"Oh i got into beacon to and i almost missed the bulkhead heading for beacon

This morning" replied the now named Ruby as she smiled

"Oh i see. But rubes how did you get into beacon in the first place? Does dad know?" Asked Yang as she leaned back against the railing with her arms crossed under her bust as she looked at her adorkable lil sister

"I stopped a few thugs robbing a dust shop i was at last night" replied a slight embarrassment/awkward Ruby Rose

"Really? But how does that get you into beacon exactly?" Asked Yang xiao long

With a raised eye brow

"Well...Um i uhh kinda got arrested for interfering in a official huntress case but the head master of beacon came by and offered me a deal so i can join beacon early along with you" beamed an excited Ruby Rose

"Wait wait wait you got arrested? And the head master actually offered you to join beacon? Just like that?" Asked Yang in slight disbelief and awe

As the two sisters chatted as the bulkhead continued to fly onwards toward beacon out in the distance an odd looking flying machine can be seen heading in the same direction towards beacon it was smaller then the bulkhead carrying the students it olive green in color an looked like it can only carry a small team of huntsmen and huntresses this was personnel transport called a pelican and hanging from the underside is a vehicle named the warthog but was look inside see four armored individuals that are seated awaiting their drop off point at the landing pad for beacon

"We are about half a few clicks out from beacon ma'am might as well get your gear ready for when we reach the LZ" said the pilot of the pelican

"Copy that pilot thanks for the info" says a femine voise

"No prob commander" the pilot answered back

"Ok ladies you heard the man and you know the drill assholes and elbows now get your gear squared and ready once we reach the LZ we report to Ozpin then we store away our gear after that we shower and grab some chow do you get me?" Snickered obviously the team leader

"Yeah, yeah captain cunt muncher" said a sarcastic female voice

*giggles* "aye aye mrs. Cunt muncher ma'am" says a giggling female voice

*snickers* "as you command madam cunt muncher ma'am" giggled another female voice

"You girls have now sense of duty...Ah who am i kidding once we get back to beacon i say we hit our private bath house who's with me?" Beamed an excited team leader

"Ah yeah hitting the our private hot spring /sounds like a plan/yes just what the doctor ordered" all three girls agreed with their team leader at the same time

"Alright next stop beacon then the hot spring. Hey maybe we should invite Coco an Velvet also" says the team leader getting replies of agreement from her team.

As the pelican continues its course towards beacon

Cliffhanger!


	4. Return to beacon pt2

Random host: Hello, and welcome back to **_SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! _***cue record scratch*

Wolfi3: whoa, whoa, whoa. hold on now. Just hold on one daggum blasted second here. *grabs the host by the collar of his shirt* who the hell are you supposed to be?!?

Random host: oh well *ahem* i'm the host for saturday night live of course.

Wolfi3: oh i see yeah thats cool and all but looka here gruesome cause i hate to tell you this but uhh...you got the wrong show *deadpans*

Random host: i do? *looks confused*

Wolfi3: yeah you do dude *points at the actors all mingling* see this here set is for naruto/RWBY crossover and i hate to do this but uhh...You goin' bye-bye now ok? *pats host on as i signal yang to press the BIG RED BUTTON*

random host: oh ok well thanks fo *host suddenly lets lose a girly scream as he is ejected off the set and into the sky*

Yang: holy g-strings, so thats what that big red button was for? *stares at wolfi3*

Wolfi3: well kinda, sorta *sighs* i hope we gave him a parachute know that think about. Hmmm? *cups chin to ponder if they did or did not give him a parachute* oh well. Ok places ppl let's do this brutus.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN RWBY IF I DID WELL MAKE SURE SASUKE WAS UNABLE TO BE A NINJA AND SAKURA WOULD BE WORKING AS ****A CHEAP HOOKER AND WIESS WOULD NOT HAVE A STICK SO FAR UP HER BUM AN LESS ANNOYING AND WHINY HEHE.****On with the show!!**

We find the bulkhead had jus landed at beacon as students disembark we yang and ruby slowly walking out then stopping to admire the view in front of them in awe.

"Wow this place is huge" an excited ruby gasped out

"Thats what she said" yang snickered as she looked around at the huntsmen academy she'll be attending with her lil sister

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh look all those cool looking weapons" squealed out ruby as she bounced around all giddy like spouting out what type of weapons the other students use while yang tuned out the weapon dork's gushing over weapins. She soon notices glint in the distance headed towards the lading area. She squints her lilac eyes to try and make out what that was headed this way

"What the hell is that?" Softly wondered yang as she continued to stare at the glint getting closer

On board the pelican team was getting their ready for once they are dropped at the LZ they will report to ozpin then head for the team private hot spring for some rest and relaxation after their little mission

"Commander we are on direct approach for the LZ at beacon shall head back to HQ after drop off" asked the pilot

sighs* "yeah you can head back to base and please let mum and daddy know that i am giving you and your co-pilot a day off ok mitch" says the leader of ALFA team.

The leader grabs her gear while adjusting her helmet as the pelican slowly hover down to drop its cargo. the warthog is dropped on the ground as the team makes their way off the pelican. Having to make a short drop from the pelican to the ground the team pile into the warthog as the leader does hand signal to the pilot to head back to HQ

Yang and ruby along side all the students were staring shockingly/amazed and looks of uncertainty at the odd/weird flying machine and as it drops an equally odd/weird four wheeled vehicle. Next thing they see four armored people jump down wearing Olive green body armor and helmets that covers their faces (ODST battle gear) three of them got into vehicle as they watched the leader use hand signs as the odd/weird flying machine takes off headed to wherever. The leader jumps into the driver sit and starts up the vehicle once checking to see the others were good to go the vehicle peeled out fast leaving a dust trail as they drove off to where they house their vehicle. As they drove passed yang ruby and the students for a split second the around yang and the team leader seemed to slow down for them

(Yang pov)

For some reason i felt an urge to stare at driver for some unknown reason i could've sworn the driver was also staring at me from behind that helmet but by the time they pass it seem time sped up again.

"Yang you ok?" asked my lil sis ruby

"Huh? Uh what you say rubes? I wasn't listening? Heheh my bad" i answered sheepishly while rubb

ing the back of my head

"I asked if you those cool armor they wore and those awesome weapons they carried with them" asked an overly excited ruby

"Yea, yea. I saw rubes i saw" i replied as i continued to stare in the direction the team drove off towondering what the hell was wrong with me

(ALFA team leader pov)

As i drove the warthog towards the destination where we store this bad ass off road vehicle time seemed to slow for me as we zoomed by the students as i was looking at the crowd of students looking towards me and my team as we drive by in our vehicle i saw one person that caught my attention a lovely little beauty with lilac eyes and golden blonde hair as we made our to pass by her my pulse sped up and my was pounding in my chest which to me was odd cuz i've never had this happen to me before. not once with any of the number of girls i've dated in the passed. No not once has any girl made me feel this way but here this gorgeous angel was making me feel like this

"Uh. Hey ashe you ok" asked my concerned lil sister of one year

I turned to her and nodded "yea, yea i'm uh i'm fine luna i'm just fine hell i'm just look forward to our time to relax in the hot spring is all really" i answered my sister luna as we zoomed passed the gorgeous angel that made my heart pound in my chest

"Hmm, if u say so ashe" clearly luna didn't buy my lame attempt to sound like nothing was up heh. My lil sis is one sharp cookie

(No more povs)

After reaching the garage that house the warthog team ALFA could've they heard a boomin sound but brushed it off as non important as they got out the warthog. After grabbing and putting away their in the lockers located in the garage team ALFA quickly dressed their school uniform and promptly exited the garage heading towards ozpins office to give a report

"Ah it feels so good be back in beacon ain't felicity" asked a female voice walking next to the now named felicity

"You betcha' Alexis plus we got some new first years this year think we may find cute lil thang to make our boyfriends. Or in ashe's case girlfriend tehehe" answer/asked felicity as she and alexis giggled

"Well laugh it up you twin chuckleheads *sighed ashe as she rolls her eyes playfully at the twins of her team* i swear you two shoulda been born as hyena faunus instead of adorable wolf faunus" teased ashe (short for Ashely S. Uzumaki Namikaze) as the team made it into the building continuing to the elevator

"Oh come on ashe you to find yourself a girlfriend and just a fling or one night stand and fyi i texted Coco if she wanted to join us for a lil relaxation she replied back does gylinda's tits sag *snort, giggles and chuckles could be heard from the team as ashe presse the button to call down the elevator* anyway lets give our report quickly cause my feet and muscle could use a nice dip int warm waters" said luna as checks for any missed call or voicemails on her scroll

"Noted oh dear sister o'mine duly noted but alas me thinkth this year twil surely be my luckith year to mahaps findth my one true love *the elevator bell dings as the doors open while ashe the ever poetic drama queen she is* sheeyah and monkeys will fly outta my coochie and and call you auntie luna" laughed a sarcastic ashe as they enter the elevator


	5. A little R&R and girls pajama party

**Wolfi3: *comes out waving* g'day everyone hope your all excited for a another chappie *smiles* now then let's**

**Yang: *walks up an slaps wolfi3 on the bum***

**Wolfi3: *jumps and covers my bum* jeez yang plz dun do that *glares***

**Yang: aww but it was a nice bum so i jus had to pet it *flutter's eye lashes* but seriously come back to bed *puppy dog face* plz for me. I miss my snuggle bear**

**Wolfi3: *gulps* umm sure thing yangel um jus let me finish up here first kay *blushes bright red***

**Yang: *grins* ok sweet cheeks but plz hurry mama wants to cuddle *turns to walk away while swaying her hips sensual***

**Wolfi3: *stares at yangs swaying hips* umm ummm rain check ppl i gotta go. See ya**

***runs after yang leaving the place empty***

**Zwei: *zwei pops he's head in front of camera then barks as the camera fades to black*******

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR RWBY NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OF POPULAR ROCK, METAL, ALTERNATIVE, POP, POP ROCK, RB GROUPS. Now that is taken care off lets rock this joint_**

**_(Ozins office) _**

**The dinging of the elevator signaled it has reach it's designated floor opens its doors letting ALFA team out as they walked up to the door to ozpins office where ashe knocked on the door**.

**"Ok he should be in since he should of finished he's welcome speech if you can call it a welcome speech at all" giggled ashe as they all waited for permission to enter**

**"Yea he'll probably be blunt and straight to point like when we first came here" said an amused alexi**s. **Not minute later they heard "enter" so ashe opened the door and walked in followed by her teammates as they walk to stand in front of ozpins desk.**

**"ALFA team reporting for debriefing headmaster" dutifully says ashe as her team just stands at ease as ozpins corner lip twitches upward a small bit before going back to he's usual facial feature**

**"By all means Ms. Ashley do proceed" ozpin nodded he's head a bit talking ashe she may continue with the debriefing**

**"Of course headmaster *clears throat* well as you suspected the grim around the small village named clover village had an increase of grim. Beowolves respectively me and my team had call in back up from mom and dad's PMC luckily a squad of 50 hunters and huntress was enough to help eliminate enough beowolves from doing more harm to the village" said ashe as she finished her mission debriefing**

**"That is good news and you made the call in asking for back up now if there is nothing else your free to go" as so ozpin said that the other three girls all cheer and rushed out the door ozpin took a sip of he's drink to hide he's amused smile "my i do believe they are in a hurry to rest and relax"**

**"Indeed headmaster" said the stoic voice of one glynda goodwitch as she enter ozpins office after the other three girls left**

**"Can't say i blame ozzy we had planned to take a relaxing soak in the private hot spring at our dorm" says ashe as she makes to take her leave walking to the door before stopping to look over her shower smile "you know glynda you could join us if you wish dealing with students all the time must take its tow on you" as ashe left the office not even waiting for a reply from goodwitch as she closed th**l**e door behind her**

**"I do believe she is right glynda" hums ozpin as he sips he's drink to hide another amused smile**

**"Indeed ozpin maybe another time i'll up her offer i just got done ushering the students into the ball room where they'll be staying for the night and i had to repair the damage cause by ms. rose and ms. schnee" frowned an irritated goodwitch**

**(At the private dorm of ALFA team)**

**Upon entering the team is greeted by a butler three maids and a personal chef as they all bow respectfully to the two misstresses and their teammates/friends**

**"Welcome back misstresses and friends" they all said in unison**

**"Man no matter how many times they greet us all like this i don't think i'll ever get used to that" said felicity as she walked up stairs to her shared room with her twin sister**

**"Thank you dustin and everyone else for the lovely gesture" says asheashe "oh chef eddie could you pretty please make that delicious cake you made once when it was my 10th birthday. pineapple upside down if i remember correctly" ashe tilted her head slightly**

**"but of course misstress would you like anything else" asked a smiling chef as loved seeing he's beloved misstresses smile as the ate he's cooking**

**"Oh oh would you please be a dear and and make your special pasta and ceaser salad and minastroni soup with garlic breadsticks please" asked luna while alexis seemed to drool at the menu for dinner tonight**

**"As you wish misstress" smiled an amused chef as does enjoy making he's beloved misstresses smile with he's cooking**

**"Oh that reminds me ashe may i borrow your maids to help measure myself and model some clothing ideas im thinking of doingdoing" as a shy alexis as she truly didn't wanna be a bother**

**"Is that ok with you ladies" asked ashe as she loved the clothes alexis made and adored her shyness when it pop up every now and then**

**"Of course not misstress it'll be our pleasure to help a friend or misstress after all" smiled the head maid as she and the other two followed alexis to the small modeling studio ashe and luna had put in. Luna then headed to her own room to rest a bit and read her manga an munch on pocky leaving ashe and dustin to head to the large living area**

**"Dustin what is the schedule for this weekend look like" asked ashe as she sat down on the couch and took the cup of tea dustin had poured her**

**"Friday is your day to visit the orphanage at 10:30 to entertain the children till 11:30 at 12:00 you and miss luna are to arrive at the homeless shelter your mother had built after miss luna was born help cook and hand out food til 1:00 at 2:00 to 3:00 you have rehearsal with your team for saturday evenings concert you were book to play at 4:00 to 5:00 is free as well as the rest of the evening madam" asked dustin dutifully**

**"Hmm sounds about right now then saturdays schedule please" asked ashe while taking another sip of tea as she waited to hear the schedule for Saturday**

**"On saturday your free in the morning till afternoon at 1:00 you and you have practice till 3:00 and 4:00 to 5:00 you have an interview about you and your teammates band that is becoming a smashing hit my lady and finally your free till show time at 8:00 my lady" dustin finished up and had a smile as he remembered when he's beloved misstresses and their two friend had just start out and now their band is finally making it on the music charts as the newest and sensational all girl band**

**"Hmm that is good news dustin thank you by the way the tea was lovely as always but i shall leave you to your duties i still have to call mummy and daddy" ashe said as she got up to head to her room**

**"Very well my lady please ring the bell if you need anything" dustin smiled and bowed slightly as ashe neared him only to gasp as he was enguffed in a hug "mmy lady" asked a surprised dustin**.

**"I just wanted to show you how much i appreciate you for becoming me and luna's personal butler once we made it into beacon dustin thank you so much" said a happy ashe as she hugged dustin not knowing what to truly do dustin hugged ashe back**

**"It was nothing my lady truly the pleasure is all mine as i enjoyed in helping to take care of you and miss luna" dustin smiled softly as memories of him helping miss minako take care of her two daughters till grow into fine young women and huntresses in training**

**"By the dustin me and the girls are gonna a slumber party/pajama party with coco and velvet tonight" says a smiling ashe as she let's go of dustin "can you please have eddie to prepare popcorn and some banana split and also have finger sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly banana slices if please oh and please let ozpin about mine and luna's schedule for friday please" asked ashe as she made her way to the stairs to head to her room for bit rest while waiting for coco and velvet to arrive for the hot spring**

**"But of course my lady i'll take these things now while you rest up and please tell you mother and father i bid them a warm greeting" says dustin as he sets off to do the tasks he's misstress asked him to do**

**(Time-skip before dinner)**

**While dinner almost ready coco and velvet arrived so everyone sat in the large living area chatting and discussing various and/or random things till dustin come in**

**"Dinner is served ladies" announced dustin as he walked back into the kitchen**

**"Dang still can't get used to the whole butler schtik ashe" mused coco as she and ashe got up and made their way to the dinning area followed by velvet who is happy to be around her friends again and glad they are ok after hearing about their mission**

**"Its not such a big deal coco dustin is like family along with chef eddie and the maids leelei, maria and emily" smiled ashe as she sat at the head of the table with luna on her right side and coco and velvet on her left than came felicity sitting next to velvet and alexis sitting next to lun**a** as they drank and ate their meals making ideal chatter till coco asked a question or two**

**"So shall we watch the teams that are formed after the initiation is over" asked coco looked around the table at everyone in curiosity**

**"Hmm i think we all should don't u agree girls" asked ashe as she got nods or thumbers uo in agreement**

**"Great now i heard you all have a concert Saturday night" asked a sly smirking coco as ashe chuckled**

**"Yea we and here is a gift to my once upo upon a time lover" said ashe with a soft smile as she passed an envelope to coco who took it an smiled gently at ashe**

**"You know i still love you ashe as my best friend and sister yes we have broke up cause of me wanting to date fox but you still a very special place in my heart along with the rest of your girls" says a smiling coco as she raises het glass of soda "to sisterhood" she toasts as the other girls raise their glasses as well**

**"To sisterhood" they toasted as get ready dessert to arrive**

**(Small hop to the slumber/pajama party)**

**Sitting in the girls were dressed in their pj's watching 50 shades of grim** **"Jeez i can't believe all made me watch this movie" an annoyed ashe spoke as she sat in her pj's which consisted of small midriff black tank top that had the word sexy bitch in red cursive lettering and a black lacy thong that left little to the imagination** **"Ok ok how after this we do what you think we should do next deal" asked coco wear her boy shorts and lite coffe colored tank top that was tight in her chest area**

**"That's cool with me right sis" felicity asked alexis both of them wearing booty shorts and sports bras (felicity is wearing lite purple booty shorts with a red lipstick mark on right ass cheek saying kiss this while her sports bra is gray with the number 69 on her right tit where as alexis is wearing red booty shorts with spank me on her ass in black lettering and a black sports bra with lucky 7 on her left tit in red lettering)**

**"Ok im game how bout vel" luna asked velvet as she nodded in agreement with a smile (luna is wearing an over sized shirt that the left side is hanging down exposing her bare shoulder underneath she wears white panties with lil pink hearts. Velvet wears a velvet colored sweat pants and a button up velvet colored shirt)**

**(Atfer the end of the movie)**

**"ok i dare ashe to strip butt naked and streak around campus i'll even allow you to hide should you run into a person still up past curfew hint goodwitch" said coco to ashe as everyone thought ashe might back down but only to gasp in shock an surprise as ashe countered coco's dare with one of her own**

**"Ok i'll do it but i ttriple dog dare you to join me on my midnight streaking" ashe countered with a sly smirk as coco look bug eyed at ashe before she broke out into a laughing fit after calming down she wore the same sly smirk as ashe wore**

**"Heh you remembered one of our fuck it it list we made together didn't you" asked an amused coco as she stood up and started to strip**

**"You caught me not gonna lie i figured this is a time as any to do this together" said ashe as she stood up and started to strip as well "ok luna take a pic using my scroll that i can send it to coco later" ashe and coco head to the door both now completely nude as ashe pulls coco close to her with coco's left arm wrapped around ashe and ashe's right arm wrapped around coco both doing a peace sign with ashe giving a flirty wink and coco blowing a kiss to the camera (ashe is a tall 5'5" busty 35 dd an 24 waist and 33 hip and coco is 5'6" 26 c cup 19 waist 20 hips)**

**(Campus at 1 am)**

**Coco as jogging and laughing along ashe as they streak around the campus as they got to do one thing together that they had on their fuck it list that they had made when the two of them had dated for a short while but after getting to beacon things just changed but they promised that they be broken up but they'll always still love each other and always have the others back and now it's as they say**

**"FUCK IT" shouted the laughing streaking duo of ashe and coco best friends and sisters 4/ever**

**End of chappie **


End file.
